<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving You is a Losing Game by ihatemonday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140298">Loving You is a Losing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatemonday/pseuds/ihatemonday'>ihatemonday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatemonday/pseuds/ihatemonday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeager brothers can be overprotective when it comes to their baby sister's well-being, Isla Yeager. Not sure how this story will evolve but for now, please join their dysfunctional family drama. Tagged with incest just to be safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Zeke Yeager/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving You is a Losing Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic and English isn't my native language. Expect a lot of grammatical errors, I'll try my best to improve. This is a reader-insert but I'm not comfortable using (y/n) so I use OC instead and naming the character. Well... hope you like it and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you wait long, angel?”</p>
<p>Isla chuckled upon hearing the familiar husky voice. She put down the cup of her rose infusion tea, and averted her gaze expectantly at the direction of the voice. She ignored the constant vibration her smartphone made, a quick glance of the caller ID and she flipped her phone down to put it silent. Her boyfriend can wait.</p>
<p>The voice though, belonged to a man who walked into her table. She got up from her seat to meet the taller man, holding him tight. The man smiled and returned her embrace, gave her a soft peck on the eyebrow. A jolt of electricity, barely noticeable to anyone but them, sparked when his lips touched her skin. It was as if their skin has its own memories, the sudden contact caused them to share whatever experiences and events occurred in the past.</p>
<p>A smile crept upon her lips as she looked at the man before him. The latter just nodded, knowingly.</p>
<p>“I swear to God— big brother, you’re too cruel.”</p>
<p>Isla took a step back, arms still wrapped around her brother’s neck. People were staring at them, not because of the PDA, but how attractive the pair was.</p>
<p>Introducing Isla Yeager, dark brown wavy hair, emerald green eyes, curves just in the right parts of her body, complimenting her sun-glowed skin in the arms of his handsome, blonde hair blue eyes older half-brother Zeke Yeager, looking manly with well-trimmed beards, sharp contoured jaw, and clothes that accentuate his muscles, yet still radiates intelligence and charisma. Too bad they’re related by blood, otherwise, they’d made a perfect couple. But of course, the audience watching had no idea because they look nothing alike.</p>
<p>Zeke just shrugged at Isla’s complaint. “I tried looking for you, with Eren too. I’m sorry, baby. Forgive me?” He smiled and cupped her cheek, caressed the smooth skin with his calloused thumb. Must be from his workout at the gym. Zeke cares about how his body looks. Isla closed her eyes and leaned to the touch. The affection only lasted for few seconds but it made people stared even more. Some even began to whispers and frowns, some seemed to express jealousy for how the pair interacted.</p>
<p>“I had a looping nightmare of you both... killing each other. It was traumatic. I hate you.” Isla suddenly swatted his brother’s hand away and looked at him sharply.</p>
<p>“We didn’t exactly kill each other, though, babe. But I miss you too,” Zeke winked playfully and offered his hand, “Now shall we go to meet your twin troublemaker?”</p>
<p>Before she could take the offer, Isla's phone suddenly vibrated again. “Hold on—“ Isla rose her index finger up to Zeke, signaling him to stand by, and answered the call.</p>
<p>“Yes, babe? I’m with my— wait—“ She covered the phone with her hand, not wanting their conversation leaked to the caller from the other side, and looked at her brother, “I’ll join you later okay? In your car?” Zeke shrugged at that and left to the parking lot. Isla returned the call. “Hey, babe, sorry. I was… uh…  I found my brother.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Who is he?” Zeke inquired curiously once Isla found his car and joined him inside.</p>
<p>“My boyfriend Colt.” Isla threw her bag to the backseat carelessly, “I think you guys know each other? So I decided to tell him we’ve finally met.” She shrugged. She awared that his brother would react unnecessarily if she gave too much information.</p>
<p>Zeke pinched his nose and sighed. “Yes, I was his mentor. But how did he—“ Zeke groaned. “Of course, you both are <em>lovers</em>. God, what did I do to deserve this torture.”</p>
<p>“Ew, brother! Don’t start imagining it! But to answer your questions, yes we did the memory transfer.” Isla rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell Eren though.” Isla reached for his brother’s arms quickly. She squeezed it to emphasize her seriousness for this matter while expecting a reaction at the same time. “Please, big brother?”</p>
<p>“Broke up with him,” Zeke replied coldly. He does not hate Colt, he could never. Back during his life as an Eldian warrior, he trusted Colt enough to be his protege. He cared for his well-being. Colt was like an obedient, loyal little brother. A 360-degree difference from his defiant younger half-brother Eren.</p>
<p>“I read his memories, you guys were close. Shouldn’t matter right? I— I think I love him? I mean we both cared for each other” Isla looked away to the car window, feeling unsure about what she just confessed.</p>
<p>“You confuse loneliness with love, baby.” Zeke reached her chin, turned it slowly to meet his eyes. “Isla, please, is it what I think it is? I don’t want to lose you.” He pleaded, soft blue eyes gazing through his spectacles. Zeke rarely pleads, and Isla knows better that his brother's pride is so high above the clouds, he would never plead unless it has something to do with life or death situations.</p>
<p>Isla also knew, that losing touch both mentally and physically with her brothers would sever their <em>connection</em>. When the connection is lost, they will die, disappear from the world forever. That was the curse they inherited from their parents, a rare genetic mutation of Eldian blood; The Curse of Ymir. Similar in concept with Vampirism but also different -- Their soul will live forever, in various timelines, even if their body is dead, killed, or even destroyed as long as they maintain the <em>connection</em> with other Eldians -- their soul will be reborn again in a new timeline. Pureblood (or often called Royals), however, does not apply to this rule. They can survive by themselves without dependency on other Eldians and they can even share some of their abilities such as mind sharing to Eldians with <em>common</em> blood -- terms to classify Eldians whose blood relation to the Royals are already so far off. Half-blood Aristocrat like Zeke has all the abilities of Royal, but still, he only granted to sustain longer without <em>connection</em> compared to Royals whose entirely independent from the need to <em>connect.</em></p>
<p>The curse is easy to break, thankfully. Avoid <em>connectio</em>n with any Eldians, married to non-Eldians, and generally wipe out any relation you have with Eldian root. This happened to most Eldians throughout decades, many Eldians decided to get married to non-Eldian so their offsprings and future generations will live without the burden of the curse. But in this case, Yeager siblings, loving each other too much, wanted to live together, forever. That’s why they engage in a form of kinship that often appears to be inappropriate in order to survive. Some Eldians also chose to keep the curse even though they must face a lot of hardships and sufferings during their lives, Colt for example. The boy has an unyielding admiration towards Zeke and wants to follow his role model to the end of the world.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine! I will still maintain our connection! But I want to keep my relationship with Colt too…” Isla now looking down, staring groggily at her fidgeting hands.</p>
<p>Zeke sighed, retracted his hand from her cheek and started the engine. “We’ll talk later with Eren. It is best that he know what’s going on directly from us rather than someone else.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Isla!” Eren shouted happily and embraced her twin sister once he saw her coming through the door. He gave kisses to her forehead, nose, and cheek, leaving Isla frustrated trying to push him off.  </p>
<p>“Eren, I miss you too. Now, let go—“</p>
<p>“You have no idea how bad I miss you, Isla,” He kissed her eyebrow, “I’ve been looking everywhere, I swear to God—“</p>
<p>Zeke coughed. “<em>We</em>, dear brother. I looked for her too, you know.” He pointed his index finger to Eren and himself.</p>
<p>“You’re too busy being a—“ he made an air quote gesture, “—war chief and invading nations, <em>big brother</em>. Do you even care how traumatic was it for me, experiencing batshit tragic events, disassociated with my real self, not remembering you guys for <em>years</em>? For my constant worries over<em> her</em> survival knowing she was stranded somewhere without us?” Eren sneered, one hand still holding Isla's tiny waist while she was pressed firmly to his naked chest.</p>
<p>“You’re exaggerating. Wear some clothes, Eren.” Zeke rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. “Let’s have dinner and catch up.”</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>